The Healer and The Seer
by Catwytch
Summary: This is a fic about Henry and Celia, they are twins and share the same dream. They hope to start training as pages in order to become knights, but will Lord Wyldon allow this to happen. Another female is not what he had hoped for. Based on PotS


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, settings or themes. **

**A/N: Ok… I have been a member of fan fiction for a while now and I have been working on this Tamora Pierce fic since I joined. And I have finally finished writing the first chapter! It's a miracle! I Hope that you enjoy. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't set me on flames and roll me down a hill just to meet me at the bottom with wooden stakes and sledge hammers. If you don't like my story I'm sorry I can't please everyone but don't be to mean coz it's my first fan fic I've posted on this site.**

**Until the next time**

**Catwytch**

**Onward old chaps…**

Henry and Celia stood motionless in Lord Wyldon's office. He sat there starring at the young twins. Henry stood tall and proud, his confidence showed on the outside. His twin Celia stood next to him shy and silent, but with quiet determination shinning in her eyes.

Both had white hair that shone, Celia's a little longer that Henry's, pulled into two tight plaits coming down just past her shoulders. Henry and Celia's skin was as white as fresh snow on a winter's morning. It gleamed in the earthy candlelight. Their eyes deep, black pools of endless shadow. The candles reflections danced teasingly back at Lord Wyldon from their unblinking eyes. Both were of an average height, Henry an inch taller than Celia. They had slim, graceful figures that made it possible for them to move quickly and lightly with ease.

The twins both wanted to be knights. They wanted adventures. Excitement. But most of all they wanted to be heroes.

Lord Wyldon had no problem letting the boy become a page. It was the girl, Celia he had a problem with. And she knew it.

Lord Wyldon looked up at the twins, both standing there still as statues, two pairs of wide, unblinking pools of darkness starred back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped and closed it. He needed to re-think what he wanted to say. He couldn't muck this up. He needed his wording to be perfect. This had to come out right.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence and foot shuffling Lord Wyldon folded his hands in his lap and once again looked up at the twins. He began to talk.

"You two have created a very difficult situation for me. Henry, there is no problem with you coming here to train for your knighthood. You may begin your training as a page tomorrow. But Celia, you must be aware that only two other females have come here, Alanna the lioness who completed her shield pretending to be a male. This was an act of fraud. And Keladry of Mindelan who has just completed her second year as a page. You will know that Keladry had to train for one year under probation before she could become a page."

He stopped briefly when he saw the twins reach for one another's hand. Their slim, pale fingers firmly closed around the others. To Lord Wyldon it seemed like a stand that they would not be parted. Wyldon continued.

"I will let you, Celia train for one year on probation." The twins grip tightened. " Trust me I am not happy about another female coming here, but if I am pleased with your performance at the end of the year I will let you return next year. However, any slip-ups, any at all and you are out of the palace in an instant. Is that clear Celia?"

Celia nodded her head feebly and broke her gaze from Wyldon. She looked at the floor and awkwardly shuffled her feet.

"Is there something you want to say? If so now is the time."

Celia picked up her head and again she looked at Lord Wyldon a tear trickling down her cheek.

A sign of weakness Wyldon thought angrily. Silently he kicked himself for allowing another girl to start training in the palace.

Celia opened her mouth and quietly said with a voice like the breeze on a cold summer's day,

"I cannot be separated from my brother. We are one." She lowered he head again, tears dripping to the floor.

Wyldon sighed. "You will be in all the same classes. The only difference is that you are on mush riskier ground than your brother. Like I said before, one slip up and you're gone."

Celia nodded again and looked over to her brother. She was waiting for him to ask the question they were both thinking.

"Um, My Lord I, we were wondering if we will be sharing a room. We have shared a room our whole life."

Wyldon thought for a moment and then bluntly said, "No."

The twins grip tightened again as they looked pleadingly at Lord Wyldon.

"But Lord, we have never been in such a situation before, we always share everything including our room." Henry looked steadily into Lord Wyldon's eyes as he said this.

Lord Wyldon had no idea why but he felt like he had to do something to improve the situation for the twins, he felt obliged to keep them happy, like he had to do something.

"Fine I will make a compromise; I will get one of the palace mages to put in an adjoining door to your rooms."

The twins' faces lit up in the eerie light that filled Lord Wyldon's office.

He assured the twins that within the next half hour their rooms would be ready and with that he ushered them out of his office and shut the door behind them.

The twins stood there in the cold stone hallway for a few moments before Henry spoke.

"Are you ready to begin a whole new life Celia?"

In an ashen voice she replied, "I'm ready, but nervous too."

With that the twins reached for each others hands and wandered towards the courtyard to await their new rooms and new lives.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I hope that you liked it. Please let me know. I would really like to get some reviews. Ideas are welcome also! **

**Catwytch**


End file.
